


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 4

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, And Tony takes it, Bondage, Day 4, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Writer got carried away, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Bondage</p><p>Tony had a stressful day and Loki takes it upon himself to make him feel better...mostly.</p><p> <br/>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...kinda sorta maybe dedicating this to @_ReindeerGames and @AE_Tony_Stark...
> 
> It really got away from me, but Loki was enjoying being a little shit, so...
> 
> Enjoy, my future stars <3
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa

Loki could see the apparent exhaustion on Tony’s face as soon as he stepped off the elevator. His mad genius worked too hard, he thought. But Loki knew Tony loved what he did too much to lessen his work load. So on the nights he came home visibly stressed and tense, Loki took it upon himself to be the one to relieve that stress and ease that tension.

As he did whenever Tony wasn’t at his best, Loki greeted his lover with a fresh tumblr of whiskey and a kiss. He then instructed Tony to go into the bedroom, undress, and indulge in the steaming hot bath waiting for him. When Tony started to refuse, Loki led him toward the bedroom himself and promised it would help him relax and that there would be a nice treat waiting for him after.

Tony grumbled a little but eventually disappeared into the bathroom while Loki set about preparing the room, lighting several candles, and turning down the bed. He stripped down to his briefs and slipped a hunter green robe over himself and waited patiently for Tony to finish.

Soft, warm, and nearly serene, Tony came out of the steamy bathroom, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He paused, looking around the room with a confused frown, eyeing the flickering candles that left the room in a soft golden glow.

“…Loki?”

“Yes, darling?” Loki popped out from the walk-in closet, a small smirk curving his lips. If it was possible to devour someone with one's eyes, Tony would be doing that as Loki sauntered toward him.

He made a sucking sound with his teeth and finally raised his eyes from the expanse of pale chest visible to Loki’s glittering green eyes. “What’s going on?”

Loki angled his head. “I told you I would have a treat waiting for you.” Loki took Tony’s hand and drew him over to the foot of the bed, but didn’t let him sit, instead moving behind him, his long fingers trailing over Tony’s softened skin.

“What kind of treat?”

“Mm-mm,” Loki hummed in his ear. “You shall see.” Tony’s eyes drifted closed at Loki’s silky smooth voice and soft touch, his talented fingers kneading into the achy muscles of his back. “I know it has been a long, hard day for you, my love,” Loki began, his fingers tracing down Tony’s sides now, stopping to rest at his hips. “A day of creating and leading, and striving for the excellence your father set on your shoulders at such a young age…”

His fingers slipped under the towel, slowly pushing it down until it fell to the floor with a quiet plop. Tony leaned back against the god, his hands seeking then finding the smooth skin of Loki’s thighs under the robe. Loki kissed his temple lightly, trailing his lips down the side of his face and neck.

“So, my love, I am going to give you a reprieve from it all tonight.”

Tony’s eyes slowly opened and he heard the clink of metal before Loki brought his arm behind his back and attached something to his wrist. He looked and found it was a black cuff with a link to attach to something else. “Loki…”

“Hmm…?” Loki repeated the process with his other arm, this time moving around to face Tony, that familiar smirk still curving his lips. He looked at Tony and the genius grinned up at him.

“I love you.”

Loki twisted his wrist and two more black cuffs appeared on his palm. “We’ll see if you still feel that way in a few minutes. Put these on.”

Tony couldn’t keep the grin off his face, but he obeyed and took the cuffs, bending to one knee to attach them to each of his ankles. He straightened and nearly bounced in front of Loki. “Now what?”

Loki cocked a brow and his hand shot out, gripping Tony by the neck, tighter than Tony expected him to. “I don’t remember saying you could ask any questions.”

“Sorry,” he croaked out.

“Sorry, what…?”

Tony tried to swallow, a thrill running through him. Loki rarely took control like this, mostly preferring to yield to him, but when he did, it turned Tony on beyond measure. “I’m sorry, _sir_.”

Loki’s fingers eased their grasp around his neck and slowly drifted down Tony’s chest. “That’s better.” His eyes followed the trail of his hand, stopping and focusing on Tony’s semi-erection. “Hmm,” he hummed unhappily. “Get on the bed, face down.”

Tony turned and crawled on the bed, lying in the center of it on his belly, resting his head on his hands, as Loki tossed his used towel toward the bathroom.

“Jarvis, some mood music, if you please,” Loki intoned from somewhere behind Tony.

Soft, slow jazz came through the speakers, making Tony smile and hum a little. He gasped when he felt a sharp stink against his backside.

“Was that a smile I saw?”

Tony snuck a peek behind him and saw Loki standing by the bed, a black riding crop in his hands. And where the fuck did _that_ come from? “…No. Ah!”

Loki struck him again and Tony could see the pleasure in his eyes at doing so. He knew Loki got off on inflicting some pain on him. And he got off on Loki getting off. It was a vicious cycle. “You dare lie to the god of lies?”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Tony fought not to smile. “I won’t do it again,” he purred.

“Hmm. You shouldn’t say something you don’t mean.” Loki smirked and offered his hand. “Give me your hand.” Tony frowned a little and jolted at another smack on his ass. “Do not make me ask again.”

Tony bit the inside of his mouth to fight his smile again and gave Loki his hand. Loki pulled his arm behind him, holding it as he set one knee on the bed, and swung his other leg around, settling over Tony’s ass. Tony’s breath hitched feeling the weight of Loki’s body and wanted to ask what was next, but knew he would just be punished again. Though that might have been worth it…

Loki asked for his other hand, pulling him from his fantasy, and after bringing his other arm around to his back, Loki linked the two cuffs together at Tony’s lower back. “Don’t move. Don’t make a sound. Unless I say you can. Lift your head.”

Tony did so, and then everything went dark as Loki slipped a soft blindfold over his eyes. He inadvertently made an unhappy sound.

“What was that?” Loki spoke up.

“Nothing…” But Loki saw right through him and he earned another smack, this time on his shoulder. “Mmm…!”

“Now… _be_. _Quiet_. I want to play with something, but I don’t want to hear a peep from you.” He removed the robe, tossing it aside. “Understand?”

“Yes, sir…” Tony could feel his heart beating a little faster, anticipating what Loki would do first. He felt the god move off of him, heard him moving around, and then his legs were being spread apart, the ankle cuffs each attached to something. He wondered to what because they didn’t have a poster bed, but he made sure to stay still and a moment passed, with no movement; the only sound, the soft jazz still playing.

So his body twitched when he felt something scrape along his calf and up to his thigh. His head turned in the direction of Loki’s ensuing chuckle. “Just making sure you’re still awake, my pet.”

“Oh, I’m awake.” Another smack to his ass.

“Quiet.”

Tony pressed his lips together and waited again. The bed dipped from the foot of it and Loki brushed against his legs as he settled between them. He hissed loudly when something slick and heated hit his skin.

“Easy, love. I’m just getting started,” Loki murmured.

Tony breathed through his mouth, feeling Loki’s hands on his thighs, rubbing, massaging what could have been oil. He shifted uneasily as it was starting to make his skin go hot. “Loki, what is that?”

His hands stilled. “Did I give you permission to speak?”

Tony bristled and grunted softly as Loki’s fingers started to move again. “Baby, it’s burning me.”

“Mnh,” was all Loki said, but soon the burning eased. “Better?”

Tony inhaled, about to respond, but Loki’s wet thumb ran up from his from his balls to his entrance, and he moaned instead. “…Mm-hmm…”

“Good. Now be silent.”

Loki’s fingers returned to massaging Tony, pressing his thumbs into the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, eventually moving up to knead at the firm muscle of his ass. Tony bit back a moan when Loki finally pushed a finger—at least what he thought was his finger—into him. His fingers instinctively clenched and rattled the links between the cuffs.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Loki removed whatever was inside him and Tony let out a soft whine. “I told you not to move,” he scolded.

“Baby…ow!” Tony cried when Loki brought down the crop to his back, but the noise turned into a quiet cooing sound. He made a small sound of surprise when his ankle cuffs were unlinked.

“Get on your knees, my pet.”

Tony shifted, trying to pull up on his knees, having trouble with his hands cuffed behind him. “Loki. I can’t.”

“Are you disobeying me, Anthony?”

He chuckled softly because he could hear the amusement and playfulness even, in Loki’s tone. “No, I literally can’t with these things on. Nnh! Loki!” He turned his head to where he thought Loki was, after the crop hit his ass again.

“It had to be done, darling,” Loki said on a chuckle before grabbing the link and easily hoisting Tony up to his knees then pressed his head back down to the mattress.

“I wasn’t disobeying you—unh! Ah!” Loki gave him a series of smacks and he rubbed his face in the sheets.

“Would you care to keep arguing with me?”

Tony choked out a moan, his skin still stinging from the smacks. “No…sir.” He breathed heavily into the sheets, not quite enjoying his ass up in the air. He stilled when he felt Loki trailing the riding crop over the curve of his ass, and trembled as it went up and down one of his thighs, then down between his ass cheeks. He hid a moan in the sheets again when Loki tapped the crop lightly against his balls.

“Do you like that, my pet?”

“Yes…” he answered hesitantly; unsure which answer would get him a reward or punishment—or which was which when his body was flipped and spun. Loki undid the cuffs only to bring Tony’s hands back together, linking them again over his stomach. The spin made him dizzy and disoriented. “…Loki?”

His fingers brushed over his chest, over the arc, then under his head, cupping the back of his neck. Loki pulled him down further, his head hanging off the bed. “I am impatient, love. Open your mouth.”

Tony obeyed, parted his lips, and felt something soft push past his lips and his tongue automatically flicked up to taste. He moaned softly, instantly realizing it was the head of Loki’s cock.

“Aren’t you a greedy one, my pet?” Loki more stated than asked when Tony raised his head to take more of Loki’s cock into his mouth.

“Mm-hmm…” Tony’s hands itched to touch him, to stroke his thick length, to squeeze his firm ass. But all he could do was reach for his own erection. As soon as his fingers touched his cock though, Loki struck his inner thigh.

“No…touching…” he breathed heavily. He slid the crop under the link between the cuffs and pulled it up so Tony’s hands were folded under his chin. “Leave your…hands there.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgement and concentrated on Loki, taking him fully into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of his cock, his cheeks sinking in as he sucked.

“Hungry…little…pet…” Loki moaned, moving his hips faster, essentially fucking Tony’s face.

He choked some as Loki repeatedly hit the back of his throat and the god pulled out fully to give him a breather. Tony wished desperately he could wipe his mouth. He took a few deep breaths then Loki was moving forward, pushing his cock past his lips once again. Then he sensed Loki leaning over his body, felt his hands on him, rubbing along his thighs and encircling his twitching cock but never touching it. Tony moaned obscenely, his body writhing under Loki’s touch.

Finally, he felt slicked up fingers on him, stroking slowly. He turned his head, gasping for air once Loki’s cock slipped from his mouth, and lifted his hips to meet Loki’s hand. “Baby…please…”

Loki growled softly. “Please what, my pet?” he questioned softly, taking his hands from Tony.

His hands fisted and clawed at his chest, struggling against the cuffs. “Let me touch you.”

“Not yet.” Tony gasped when Loki’s voice came from right beside his ear. “Shh…” He brushed his now dry fingers along Tony’s cheek and caught his earlobe between his teeth.

“Mmm…Loki, I need you.”

“And you shall have me, my love…when I say so.” Tony groaned and squirmed on the bed, calling for him. He moaned when Loki struck him in the chest again. “You enjoy this, don’t you?”

Tony’s ears pricked up and he moved his head trying to follow Loki’s voice. “Yes, sir,” he answered breathlessly and earned another smack on his chest, centered on one of his nipples. The pain sent waves of pleasure through him.

“How much do you enjoy this, my pet?”

Tony tensed then relaxed again, feeling the crop slide along his chest in a zigzag motion down his torso. “A lot. Mmm!” His body curled in on itself when Loki hit his lower belly.

“Ah, ah, ah…” Loki pressed the crop to Tony’s knee, forcing him back onto his back. “I did not give you permission to move, dear.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” he nearly gasped.

“Oh…did I hit a soft spot?”

“No, sir, you just…surprised me. Oh! Mm…” Loki hit him again and Tony chuckled softly, anticipating the next hit for punishment, but Loki must not have heard him because nothing happened.

“Spread your legs,” Loki demanded. Tony obeyed, bending his legs at the knee and setting his feet flat on the bed.

His breath came out shaky, feeling the crop slide down his thigh and almost loving over his cock. “Aaah…” he moaned before he could stop himself. And he grunted sharply when the crop came down right next to his cock.

“I’ve not yet marked you, my love.”

Tony’s breaths came in pants and, on one breath, he murmured Loki’s name again.

“Perhaps I should…” he supposed aloud, dragging the crop across Tony’s body again. “…So that when you are in your boardroom, lording it over your lowly employees, you will remember who it is that rules in _this_ room.”

Tony could sense him moving around, his own breath hitching, waiting for the next strike, his cock achingly hard and leaking onto his belly. “Mark me, Loki.”

Loki struck him on his inner thigh, making him flinch. “Mark you, _what_?”

Tony cried out with the hit, hissing in his breath. “Mark me, _sir_. Please…show them I’m yours.”

Loki chuckled softly, devilishly. “You are mine, aren’t you, pet?” He rubbed the tip of the crop over Tony’s chest, then started to tap it against him, leaving light red marks against the olive-toned skin.

“All yours, baby,” he agreed with a wide smile. “Come on and fuck me. Nnnhh!” He sucked in a short breath at Loki’s strike on his side.

“Now, who said anything about fucking, darling?” He slipped a hand under Tony’s ankle and lifted his leg, sliding the crop against the back of Tony’s thigh.

“Rrrnnn…please, sir…”

Loki struck him once. “What do you want, my pet?” he nearly purred.

“I want to come!” he cried out desperately and followed it with another shout after Loki struck him hard against his thigh.

“Not yet.”

Loki shoved Tony’s leg back down to the bed then Tony lay there for a few moments. He didn’t feel anything, didn’t hear Loki—heard nothing but another slow jazz song and the seconds stretched on and on. “Loki…?”

He felt a wisp of air just before a soft, wet pair of lips pressed against his, and a velvety tongue dipped inside. Tony moaned as Loki ravished his mouth and he half rose from the bed, aiming to give as good as he was getting. But Loki pushed him back down.

Then Tony was being moved again, and his arms moved above his head, the links were undone then attached again. Around something sturdy, he discovered, when he tried to move and once again wondered what the hell Loki was attaching him to.

“Darling, really, I don’t mean to be a pain, but this would be so much easier if you would just purchase a poster bed,” Loki complained.

Tony grinned. “I’ll have Pepper—oh, ff...” he groaned at another smack.

“I didn’t ask for commentary,” his tone changed instantly. “I will silence you if you speak out of turn again.” Tony folded his lips in, fighting a smile, and tried to picture what Loki was doing, but couldn’t figure it out. “Jarvis, I think we are in a different mood now. Could we have a change in music?”

Tony angled his head, straining to listen and grinned at the change from slow jazz to hard rock. “Ah! Ha…” He wriggled on the sheets, biting his lip after Loki smacked the side of his ass with his bare hand this time.

“Is something amusing?”

“No, sir.” A shiver of anticipation ran through him when the bed dipped next to him.

“There must be. You’ve a big smile on your face.”

Tony’s heart raced when he felt Loki’s weight on him, his hands resting lightly on his torso. “You make me happy…sir.”

“Hmm…do i?” Loki raked his nails down Tony’s chest making his back arch, his stomach cave in. “Does this make you happy?” he asked, sliding his hands back up, rubbing his thumbs over dusty brown nipples.

Tony’s hips bucked up and he stifled a moan. “Yes…” He felt Loki shift over him, their crotches brushing against each other, and gasped at his hot breath on his skin. He whimpered when something wet touched the sensitive nub—Loki’s tongue, likely—and hissed when his teeth clamped around it. The chains clinked loudly against whatever it was Loki had attached him to as he writhed against the god. “Oh, baby…”

His lips trembled when Loki’s breath fanned over his face as the god chuckled lowly. “…‘Baby…?’”

Tony reached up, trying to find Loki’s lips but every time he did, he got nothing but air. “Stop teasing me, Loki. I need you. Now.”

Loki chuckled again, vibrating against Tony’s chest. “My apologies, pet. Requests are not being taken at the moment.” He shifted once more and ground himself into Tony.

“Ohh, fuck! Nnh, Loki…”

“Mm…yes, my darling?” Loki continued to move against Tony, rubbing their cocks together and his breath started to come too fast, like he was going to hyperventilate.

“Fuck me,” he begged, almost hating himself for it, but not caring at the same time.

Clearly getting himself worked up now, Loki moaned. “I can’t do that, darling,” he breathed against Tony’s skin, his face pressed into the side of his neck.

“Baby…take me…”

“Mmmnn-no. I need _you_ inside _me_.” Loki bolted up and in one swift move slammed himself down on Tony’s cock, both of them crying out as he started to rock against Tony.

He lifted his hips to meet Loki’s as much as he could, his fingers clenching and fanning out, the cuffs clinking with his struggling. “Unh…yes, ffffuck! Yes! Ride me, baby. Just like that. Ride me hard, right into—mm!” He stilled, thought Loki continued to rock againt him, when a hand silenced him.

“Still that incessant mouth of yours, Anthony! Ahhn! I still—oh, gods, have mercy—I still have my…crop!”

Tony moaned against Loki’s hand, moving his head around until he could draw Loki’s fingers into his mouth. “Loki, let me touch you. I wanna touch you." His voice was so high-pitched, he almost didn't recognize it.

Lost in his own heady pleasure, Loki could only concentrate on himself. He took his fingers from Tony’s mouth and pressed his hands to his chest, splaying his fingers next to the arc reactor, using him as leverage to drive himself up and down.

Tony grunted, both for Loki’s movements and his efforts to yank off the cuffs. “Loki!” He tugged one more time and figured Loki had worked his magic when his hands were pulled free.

Without missing a beat, he shoved the blindfold off and pushed up and forward until Loki was on his back, and started pounding into him, drawing the god’s body close to his. Loki, in turn, wrapped himself around him; short, succinct noises of pure pleasure vibrating in his throat. He turned his face, pressing his nose to Tony’s cheek as Tony’s hands roamed from his hair down his back to cup his ass.

“Oh…so…s-so close…! Keep going, my pet.” Loki threw out his arm and conjured his riding crop, bringing it down on Tony’s ass.

“Grrrr! Do it again!”

Loki did, and kept at it until Tony’s ass was red, commanding him to fuck him harder and make him come. Finally, Loki hit his peak, coming in spurts between their bodies, as Tony continued to fuck him. “Come now, my pet,” Loki demanded breathlessly. “Now!”

Tony shot up and pulled out just in time to come on Loki’s stomach, moaning and groaning with each stroke as he milked himself through his orgasm. Loki sat up on one elbow to reach for Tony and pulled him down for a hard, wet kiss.

Weakened from the exertion, Tony collapsed next to Loki, pulling him over his body so he could keep on kissing him. “Thank you, baby,” he murmured between kisses. “I needed that.”

“I know,” Loki panted out.

“What the hell did you tie me to?”

Loki, out of breath from it all, dropped his head to Tony’s chest, and quickly cleaned up the sticky mess between them, and settled himself comfortably on top of his lover, drawing the covers up over them both. “A post; it’s gone now. But, really, darling…” he let out another short pant and swallowed to ease his dry throat. “The harder you work, the more often you come home stressed, the more I feel the need to calm you down like this. We need a better bed.”

Tony yawned and ran his hand up and down Loki’s smooth back. “Okay. Tomorrow, I’ll tell Pepper to get some catalogues for us to look through and have her check out some websites for deals on poster beds.”

Loki chuckled, his body going slack against Tony’s, his eyes drifting closed. “You won’t mind if she inquires as to why you’re specifically asking for poster beds?”

“Loke, Pep was my girlfriend at one time, remember? She knows what I’m into.” Tony had just relaxed when Loki pushed up and frowed down at him. “What?”

“You let her whip you?”

He snickered softly and brought Loki’s face close, lightly pecking his pouting lips. “Calm down, Reindeer Games. She didn’t do it that much; it made her uncomfortable. Lie down and put out the lights will you? Jarvis, cut the music.”

The room fell into silence and Loki spread an arm out, encompassing the room, extinguishing all the candles at once, then settled against Tony again, snuggling with him under the sheets.

“Did you love her?”

The quietly asked question hung in the air and the silence stretched until Tony finally sighed. “We’ve talked about this, Loki. I didn’t love her like I love you. And she didn’t love me either; not like you do.”

Loki made a noise of approval. “Good. I hope you remember that. Or next time, I’d have to use a paddle instead of a riding crop.”

Tony chuckled weakly, exhaustion enveloping him. “I love you so much, Loki-Motion.”

Loki hugged him close. “And I you, my Ant Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, it ain't easy writing these sometimes. So if this is a practice you indulge in often and you feel I haven't portrayed it properly and you feel the need to criticize, how about you don't and we say you did?
> 
> I do on occasion pull from my own life and I do my own research when I feel the need to, but, as I've said before, once I start writing, sometimes I get lost in the characters and the story writes itself. And unless it's constructive, criticism doesn't really help and just makes me not like you.
> 
> But, thanks for reading, anyway.
> 
> LaLa


End file.
